Stranded in The Giant
by Turdy1
Summary: After his fighter suffers an engine failure, Airman 1st Class David Jordan discovers one of the biggest secrets of the Third Reich.  Now, he must survive it.
1. Abrupt Landing in Hell

**Disclaimer: Nazi Zombies, Waffenfabrik Der Riese, Hellhounds, Mysterybox, Wuderwaffe DG-2, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, Monkey Bomb, Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer, Pack-a-Punch Machine, Flytrap, Samantha Maxis, Ludwig Maxis, Sophia, Edward Richthofen, Nikolai Belinski, The Afterburner, The C-3000 ****b1at-ch35, Elevate Your Senses****, Insta-kill, and Beauty of Annihilation are owned by Treyarch, which is pretty much owned by Activision.**

**F-104 Starfighter and T-33 Shooting Star is owned by Lockheed Corporation.**

**West-Germany and Bad Zwischenahn is owned by Germany.**

**MP-40 and Gewehr 43 are owned by Nazi Germany.**

**Forward unto Dawn and Avery Johnson is owned by Microsoft, but should belong to Bungie.**

**At Wit's end belongs to Pirates of the Caribbean, which belongs to Disney.**

**PPSh-41 is owned by The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR).**

**Ieager, West Virginia is property of the United States of America.**

**The Catholic Church is owned by…God, I guess?**

**Airman 1st Class David M. Jordan, 2****nd**** Lieutenant Larry Baker, The FPS-90 "Freedom Fighter", and the 667 Tactical Fighter Squadron is owned by me. With a disclaimer like this, I won't have to worry about anything!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Abrupt Landing in Hell

The dull and barren landscape of West Germany unfolded as David Jordan's F-104 Starfighter descended below the clouds. His flight lead was worried the clouds could affect their aircrafts' performance and ordered the three pilots on patrol with him to descend. About 100 miles to the north were four more aircraft from his squadron, as well as 100 miles to the south. These patrols were pretty routine: They'd fly out to the West German-Czechoslovakian border, turn north, and then fly for about an hour before returning to their base. But Dave had his mind on other things besides the daily patrol. Today, September 19, 1962, was his 23rd birthday, and from what he had overheard, his squadron was going to throw him some sort of party that night. "Well, just 'cause you guys are too lazy to throw me a party doesn't mean we can't surprise the new guy with one!" as Captain Johnson had put it. The only thing that brought his mind back to his Starfighter was Johnson's voice crackling over his radio.

"…Mine too. How 'bout you two?"

"My radar's actin' funny, too"

Dave looked at his aircraft's radar screen. Sure enough, he could barely make out his own squadron's aircraft amidst the static.

"Yep, I've got problems with my radar as well," He replied.

"Well, we can't fly like this, some communist bastard could easily get the jump on us and send us into the ground," Johnson stated, "Munich, this is Hammer Flight 1, we are encountering radar problems, requesting permission to return to base, over."

His request was answered with static.

"Munich, this is Hammer Flight 1, do you copy?" the captain asked.

Again, static.

"Hammers 5 and 9, do you read me?" Johnson now tried the other two flights on patrol, but they didn't respond either.

"Dammit, now our radios are out!" yelled Johnson over the radio.

"But we can still hear you," responded Larry Baker, a.k.a. Hammer 2.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Dave thought to himself.

"Well, I don't know what the hell's goin' on here but I think I'd be smart to-." Dave's captain was cut off by a heart stopping sound: the sound of a jet engine shutting down. "Shit! There go our engines. Everyone bail out!" He screamed.

Each of the four pilots reached for their ejection seats' handle and pulled. Their canopies blew off, and their seats rocketed out of their Starfighters. Everyone except Dave, that is.

"Dammit, the eject handle's stuck!" he yelled, hoping someone would hear him. All the while, his altitude continued to steadily drop. After trying a few more times, he gave up and decided to try and land his crippled aircraft. He looked towards the ground and, after a short search, spotted a small road that seemed to lead to a group of run-down buildings.

_It's better than nothing! _He thought, lining up his aircraft with the road. He didn't know how fast he was going or how high he was. Dave extended his flaps and prayed that his landing gear still worked. He steadily dropped closer and closer to the road. Trees whizzed past on either side of the aircraft. He was relieved the Starfighter had such a short wingspan. He was also relieved when he felt his aircraft bounce on its gear. Seeing the building looming ahead, he deployed the Starfighter's drag chute, standard procedure when landing the plane, but now a little more necessary. The plane slowed to a stop just in front of the gates to the buildings.

_That was close_. After regaining his composure, he climbed out of the cockpit, unholstering his standard issue M1911 pistol. He wasn't sure whether he was in West Germany or Czechoslovakia, but it didn't hurt to be ready should the situation turn dangerous. He approached the gates, which were unlocked but there was a chain with a lock hanging from one of the gates. As Dave entered the facility, the first thing he noticed was a large sign reading "Waffenfabrik Der Riese." He also noticed a few swastikas on the buildings, meaning this place probably hasn't been used since World War Two, about fifteen years ago. As he took in his surroundings, a person began to stumble towards him. The first thing Dave noticed were the person's eyes: they were glowing yellow.

"Stay back! I have a weapon," said Dave as he raised his pistol, "I'm warning you!" Instead of stopping, the figure broke into an uncoordinated sprint. Dave fired four shots at the man, who fell to the ground dead. He ran over to the body to see who he shot.

_That's odd._ Dave thought noticing the Wermacht uniform complete with a red Nazi armband. Suspiciously, the person looked as though he had been dead for a few months, but Dave just saw the man run at him.

_What is this thing?_ It looked like a zombie from a movie he saw at the drive-in one night. Suddenly, he heard a metallic screeching sound. His gaze shot to the gate, which had slammed shut. The pilot ran over to it and noticed that, not only had it closed itself, it had also wrapped the chain between the two gates and locked itself.

_Oh Shit. _Dave thought as he began to hear moaning in the distance.

"Shit."

* * *

**Here's the first chapter. It's actually been up for a week or so, but I had to change the month this takes place because "Five" takes place in late October, 1962. Yep, I'm not even finished with this story and I've already planned a sequel. **

**Edit: Woot! One year of "Dave's Story"! Yes, that's the name for the series as a whole. I'm impressed with this story, seeing as it just started as an unofficial competition between me and my brother. **

**Believe it or not, Dave went through a few incarnations before ending up as the pilot of an F-104C Starfighter in 1962. He started out as the hypothetical 5****th**** guy, a British pilot that was shot down over Der Riese. He later became an American soldier fighting in the unnamed war in Battlefield Bad Company, equipped with a grenade launcher. Just before his final incarnation, he was the pilot of an A-4 Skyhawk but then I realized they never served in Europe. In fact, that was one of my biggest worries when publishing this chapter: I started writing it with him flying the Skyhawk and I wasn't sure if I had forgotten to rewrite the aircraft's name somewhere. **

**Now, to show you how far the series has come, here are some statistics. These are as of January 21, 2012 **

**Total hits: 11,994**

**Total favs: 39**

**Most viewed chapter: Stranded in the Giant, chapter 1 (2,116)**

**Most reviewed chapter: And then there were Five, chapter 1. (9) **

**Shortest chapter: Stranded in the Giant, chapter 6 (1,074 words)**

**Longest chapter: Stranded in the Giant, chapter 16 (2,064)**


	2. Little Box of Mysteries, Part 1

Chapter 2: Little Box of Mysteries, Part 1

_I can't keep this up forever! _Dave thought as he loaded his last magazine into his hand gun. He was needed to find some other weapon, and was a bit surprised he was having any trouble in a munitions factory. After running up a short flight of stairs, He found himself in a small courtyard. On a raised walkway, he saw an odd piece of machinery: A large, bell shaped device made of metal with a glowing blue swastika on it. He had little time to think about it, though.

"Dammit!" he yelled as a zombie behind him tried to hit him. Dave reacted by slamming the grip of his pistol into the zombie's head, killing it. He ran through a large hole in the wall of a building towards his right. He then made a right turn to avoid the zombies climbing through a broken window. Dave found himself in some sort of lab. Hanging from a wall was a rifle, a Gewehr 43. He grabbed it and turned around to fire at the zombies following him.

_This thing isn't going to help me any better than my gun_.

Dave found the weapon too bulky to fire while walking backwards and ditched it. He turned left and ran until he entered another room. This one contained a device similar to the one in the courtyard but smaller and without the swastika. As he turned to see if there were any zombies following him, he noticed an MP-40 sub-machinegun hanging on the wall. He grabbed it and immediately fired at any zombie that followed him.

_Ah, this is way better!_ He remarked.

The weapon's 9mm rounds didn't have the stopping power of his pistol's .45 caliber round, but it made quick work of the zombies. With the MP-40 nearly out of ammunition, Dave turned to see if there were any other weapons in the room. Surprisingly, the rack where the MP-40 was hung had been mysteriously replaced with a shelf filled with MP-40 magazines. Dave grabbed 6 of them, before checking the rest of the room. He walked up some stairs to get a closer look at the machine. But when he went up there, he found something he hadn't noticed from the door.

In front of the machine was a wooden box decorated with question marks. He could hear some more zombies coming, and immediately opened the box. A bright light came out of the box while a weapon floated above it. It was an M1 carbine, no an MG-42. Now it was an odd-looking red weapon. It then changed to an M1 Thompson before stopping at a PPSh-41 Sub-machinegun. The entire time, the box played some kind of childish tune. Dave nervously looked at the weapon.

"What the hell was that?" he bluntly asked, as if some zombie would answer

Speaking of which, he began to hear them getting closer. He quickly made up his mind and quickly grabbed the floating Soviet weapon. He turned to open fire on the zombies, which were climbing through a broken door near him. After killing them, he turned to face zombies on the other side of the device. He fired a single shot, the last one in the PPSh's drum magazine.

_Dammit, I liked this gun!_ He angrily thought as he picked up his MP-40.

He tried opening the box, hoping he might get some more magazines. Again, the box went through its weird lottery. When the music stopped, Dave stopped firing on the steadily advancing zombies to see what he got.

"What! I already have one of these!" He yelled in frustration.

Floating in front of him was an M1911 pistol, the same kind he brought with him.

_Well, at least it has ammo._

Dave grabbed the hand gun and took its magazine, tossing the actual weapon aside. He then turned to face the horde of undead Nazis, which were now only a few feet away. He blindly opened fire on the group. He emptied the magazine, then loaded a new one. In a few moments, the last zombie fell. Dave turned to the box.

"Now give me something _good_!" He demanded as he opened the box one more time.

For a third time, the box randomly displayed a series of weapons while playing its odd tune. For a moment, Dave thought he would get a shotgun. At the last moment, though it changed to…

"…A teddy bear?" Floating where the Model 1897 Trench Gun was moments ago was a stuffed bear. It was a bit ragged, with one eye missing. Suddenly, the bear floated upwards and vanished, taking the box with it. As the stuffed bear stole the box, Dave could hear a child's laughter.

Dave sat in silence for a moment, trying to contemplate what had just happened.

"Holy…Who the…WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" As if the random weapon sequence wasn't strange enough, a teddy bear just stole his only means of obtaining better weapons. What really freaked him out, though, was the laugh.

_I really hope I don't have to deal with a ghost as well as zombies. _

Dave then looked at the machine. Being as curious as he was, Dave wanted to see what it did. If he wanted to see it in action, he knew he needed one thing.

_I need to get the power on if this thing is going to work. _

Dave looked across the room. He could hear the shuffling of feet and moans in the distance.

_It looks like I'm going to be here a while. _

And with that Dave decided to fortify this room, due to the seemingly never ending supply of MP-40 magazines and the mysterious machine. He knew he would need more than just power for the machine. Dave would have to figure out what it did and how it worked. Since this place appeared be a lab, Dave figured finding information would be no problem. Besides, he had another problem to deal with.

Dave raised his MP-40 to a zombie that had entered the room.

* * *

**Alright, Chapter 2 is done. If you haven't figured it out yet, quotation marks are speech and italics are thoughts. **

**I think I screwed up on where the mystery box is near teleporter A. If I'm correct, it belongs on a table between the two steps to get to the teleporter. Who knows, it's been 17 years since the original 4 Nazi Zombie characters were here, maybe the table's been moved. But by who? Eh, I don't care enough. **

**Also, I'm trying to make this look like the game as much as possible while still using real world logic. That's why the PPSh had only 1 Mag. when a player uses the mystery box, only the gun appears. since there's no other clips, Dave won't get any more ammo. There's also no non-German weapons, since the facility is German. **

**I've also been debating whether I should include the little known FP-45 "Liberator" in this story. Since the M1911 is one of the worst weapons in Nazi Zombie, but shoots rifle grenades when pack-a-punched, I thought an even worse weapon, like the Liberator, would shoot something bigger like Panzerfaust rockets when pack-a-punch'd. I have a poll set up, so vote!**


	3. Puppies and Power

Chapter 3: Puppies and Power

Dave spent several hours fortifying the room. "His room," as he now called it. He dragged several pieces of metal into it to cover a broken door and window zombies were crawling through. This left the door Dave originally entered through as the only way in. He placed a large crate in front of it to hinder zombies while letting him enter and leave. By the time he was finished, the sun had gone down and was now beginning to rise again.

His defenses were working perfectly. He had little trouble gunning down the zombies that struggled to get past the partially blocked door. But his restless night was starting to get to him.

"If I'm ever going to get some sleep," He yawned, "I need to block that door."

After finishing off the last few zombies, Dave made his way to the door.

_Maybe I should try and turn the power on while I'm out there._

After climbing over the box, Dave looked around for something to block the door with. At that moment, His heart nearly stopped when a demonic voice commanded, "Fetch me his soul!"

"Holy shit what the hell was that!" A panicked Dave asked.

He was answered when a lightning bolt shot from the ceiling. With a bang, the lightning bolt disappeared; in its place was a dog that immediately ran at Dave. This clearly wasn't a normal dog. It was on fire.

"Oh my God!" cried Dave as he fired on the dog. As the dog died it created a small explosion. He could feel the heat against his face.

_Holy- okay, find power switch or whatever, block up my room, then get some sleep,_ Dave mentally ran through his plan, _And I certainly hope there's no more of those flaming-demon-dog-things._

At that moment, two more ran through the doorway on his right. He emptied his MP-40's magazine into one, killing it. He then fired his pistol at the other one. Two headshots dispatched the second hound. He ran into the courtyard containing the larger machine with the swastika, killing a few more dogs. He noticed some were not on fire; thankfully these didn't explode.

_Maybe the power switch is over there_ He thought, looking at the large machine.

Dave ran up the steps in front of it, turning around to shoot two more dogs that tried to kill him. He turned forward at the top. There were actually two machines here: the big one, and a disk shaped one in front of it. Dave ran around to the back of the machine, thinking the power switch was there.

_Aww, Jeez, I hope it's not in there_! All Dave found was a closed metal door. He heard another dog approach him from behind and turned to face the beast. He fired several rounds from his M1911, killing the dog. The switch was nowhere in sight. He sighed as he left the machine, firing at a zombie near the hole to his room.

_What's this way?_ He wondered, turning to his right instead of the left turn to get to his room. The "hallway" he was in had no roof. He made his way down it, avoiding the use of his pistol since he had only a few shots left. When the hallway came to an end he took a right turn and noticed something a bit out of place

_Is that a soda machine?_ He went to get a closer look at it. The machine advertised some sort of drink called "Speed Cola." After being stranded for almost a day, he was getting hungry.

_Anything to shut my stomach up!_ He pushed some of the buttons, but nothing happened.

_Oh, yeah. I need to turn the power on._ He turned around and made his way through another, smaller hallway.

As he emerged from the hallway, he noticed a machine to his left. It didn't look like the other machines. In fact, it looked like a generator!

"Finally!" He cried out in excitement as he ran towards the machine_, I hope this thing works!_

Upon arriving at the machine, he was met with a grizzly sight.

"Oh that's just beautiful!" There was a severed hand hanging from the lever.

He knocked the hand off with the muzzle of his MP-40 and pulled the lever. Immediately, there was a flurry of sparks from the wires above him. The generator whirred to life, and the machine in the courtyard lit up. His excitement was short lived, however. He yawned as he left the generator for his room.

_Now to find a bo-_"Oh, great!" Massing in front of him was a horde of zombies. Pushing their way through the horde were two dogs.

"I'm never gonna get any sleep." He reloaded his weapons and fired his MP-40 at the dogs. Any bullet that missed them hit a zombie near the animals. In moments the dogs were down, along with a few of the zombies. A few well-placed head-shots with his pistol quickly eliminated the remaining undead Nazis.

_Damn, I'm getting good with this gun!_ He then set out to find some information about these machines. And find a box.

_Something tells me I'm never gonna get around to doing that. _

He immediately searched the area for any papers on what those machines did. He backtracked through the roof-less hallway and through the lab to his room. Along the way, he picked up a few notebooks about a"DG-2," "Die Glocke,"and "Element 115"

"Ah, room sweet room!" he sighed as he climbed over the box. He still needed to get another one. After putting the notebooks on a step near the machine, he went to the "Magic magazine shelf" as he called it for more magazines. He was on his MP-40's last one. As he shoved as many magazines as he could fit into his flight suit's pockets (fourteen magazines, to be precise), He noticed three zombies making their way into his room.

"No! I'm going to be reading something and I hate being disturbed while I'm reading!" He angrily yelled as he fired at the three, now sprinting zombies.

* * *

**And here's chapter 3. yes, in my story, hellhounds fight alongside zombies. Since there are no distinguishable "rounds," there are still zombies present when hellhounds come. **

**I never thought I'd have to ask this, but please review the story. I thought people would do it on their own. **

**And a round of applause to Apples who Dance with Oranges, the only person so far to review this story!**


	4. Need for Speed Cola

Chapter 4: Need for Speed Cola

Dave poured through the notebooks for several hours. He wasn't one to read much, but these notebooks were actually a bit interesting. From what he read, Element 115 was what created these zombies. The only known source of it was a meteorite in a swamp somewhere in Japan. The DG-2 was some kind of electricity rifle developed near the end of World War II. Apparently, they had actually made three prototypes before Waffenfabrik Der Riese was abandoned. Dave wanted to get one of those prototypes. His desire for a new gun reminded him of his birthday. His squadron probably thought he died on his birthday, of all days. But as much as he wanted to leave, he wanted to see what these machines could do.

As it turns out, those machines were Die Glocke. What they did boggled Dave's mind.

"Teleportation?" _That doesn't seem physically possible! _He couldn't believe it. This was the stuff of science fiction.

_I've GOT to see this! _According to the notebook, after a power failure each teleporter had to be manually linked to the mainframe. First, Dave had to press a button on the teleporter. He then had thirty seconds to get to the Mainframe, the machine in the courtyard, and press another button to link them. According to a map of the facility in another notebook, there were three teleporters in the buildings.

"Alright, let's do this!" As tired as he was, he really wanted to see if this would work. He pushed the button and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

He arrived at the mainframe with about three seconds to spare. Panting from his trip, he pressed the button. A few strange sounds from the mainframe confirmed that the teleporters were linked. He turned to notice the metal door behind him opened a little. He then looked at the clock overlooking the courtyard. It said it was 3:45 in the morning.

_Now to get back to my room and-_"Oh, no." He realized he left his MP-40 behind leaving him with a pistol with only 3 rounds. He made a mad dash for his room, trying to avoid zombies. He made it in, out of breath and with at least a dozen zombies behind him. He grabbed his sub-machinegun and got to the teleporter. The group of zombies had pushed the box aside. He scrambled into the teleporter and activated it. It took a few seconds to charge up before teleporting.

_Dammit, they're gonna get me! _Dave thought during those few crucial seconds. To his amazement, though, the zombies that tried to grab him disintegrated when they touched the blue energy around the machine. Then, there was a flash of light as he teleported.

Dave found himself in front of the mainframe. He checked himself over to make sure all of him was there.

"It worked! I can't believe it-ugh!" He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Having been hungry moments before, Dave couldn't understand how he could feel nauseous. His stomach soon went back to feeling hungry. He then remembered the soda machine.

_Now that the power's on, it'll work!_

Before leaving for his room, he stopped to inspect a strange box sitting in front of the mainframe. It didn't have question marks on it, but it wasn't there when he linked the teleporters. Crouching in from of the box, he opened it, revealing plenty of magazines for both his weapons.

"Perfect!" Dave joyfully exclaimed as he helped himself to the never-ending supply of ammunition. When he couldn't fit any more in his pocket, he bent down again to take the box with him.

_I'm not letting some dumb bear take- Where'd it go?_ The box had mysteriously vanished. Frustrated, he ran back to his room. There were only two zombies left after he teleported. He killed them with his MP-40, then grabbed the notebook with the map. Before he left, he fixed the crate in front of his door

_Still need to get another one! _He reminded himself as he left. He traveled back down the hallway and went to the soda machine. He pushed a button and a glass bottle of soda rolled out. He opened the bottle and took a sip

'Speed Cola,' eh? Let's see how good you-"Whoa!" Despite having been awake for almost two days, he suddenly felt incredibly energized. And jittery. He then decided to try and link the second teleporter. It was near the power switch. After that first sip he chugged down half the bottle and headed for the teleporter.

"WowImmovingalotquickernow!" He blurted out. He was fast enough to dodge zombies with ease.

"Hahayoullnevercatchme!" he laughed. After getting to the teleporter, he pushed the button and sped to the mainframe. He got to it with over ten seconds to spare, though the way he was counting, he still thought he had three seconds left. The mainframe made more strange sounds, and the door behind it opened a little more. It looked like there was another machine behind the door.

Dave thumbed through the notebook, looking for the map of the area. The effects of the Speed Cola were beginning to wear off.

"Okay, now where's that thi-Ow!" He was hit by the worst headache he ever experienced, "Oh, Shit! Owww…Dammit, this hurts."

He looked up for a moment and realized just how many zombies he ran past. There were at least fifteen, maybe more.

"Ow." Dave high-tailed it to his room, where he got ready to defend himself. As much as that headache hurt, he kept the bottle of Cola in his pocket, just in case.

* * *

**Just like any other energy drink, Speed Cola has some sort of crash at the end of it. **

**You know, when I published the first chapter, I had already finished chapter four. Well, here's chapter four, and I'm not even finished with chapter five! **

**Don't forget to vote on the FP-45. I've thought of another thing the pack-a-punched version could shoot. **

**Oh, and my story (evntually stories) are updated on fridays. So you know when there'll be a new chapter. **


	5. Little Box of Mysteries, Part 2

Chapter 5: Little Box of Mysteries, Part 2

Zombies, Magic boxes, Jerk teddy bears, Undead dogs, Crazy soda, Nazi teleporters. Dave never signed up for any of this. He felt like he was going insane. But, he knew if he was going to make it out of here, he would have to remain focused.

His cola-induced high was mostly a blur, but he remembered seeing two things. The first was that random weapons box: it was now on a table in front of the second teleporter. He also noticed a soda machine across the courtyard from the generator.

_Alright, let's check out that other machine. _He climbed over the box in the door, gunning down a pair of zombies as he left his room. He headed to the generator, noting that it was past eight in the morning.

"Never again." He muttered as he passed the Speed Cola machine. Dave still remembered that God-awful headache he had. During the day, there were fewer zombies but they were more aggressive. As Dave entered the courtyard, he found seven of them waiting. They sprinted toward him as he raised his MP-40. They managed to get uncomfortably close to him, but he killed them all.

"Shit!" He yelled as a zombie gouged Dave's back with his claws. He immediately spun around to fire back, but the zombie was joined by two more. Dave killed two of them, but his injuries were too painful. As a few more zombies arrived to attack him, he fell on his back. In an attempt to drive them away, Dave un-holstered his pistol and fired. The zombies seemed to have lost their interest the moment Dave went down; they were aimlessly walking away.

"God…Damn…it…" Dave crawled backwards until he was against the wall. He knew he was going to die. He banged the back of his head against the wall in frustration. He didn't want to die here of all places.

_Ow! That's not a wall._ A glass bottle confirmed that he hit the soda machine. Dave picked up the bottle to see what it was. It contained a blue liquid and it was called…

…_Quick Revive? Uh, could I have a more ironic last drink? _Weak from his injuries, he struggled to open the bottle. He then began to drink it, but stopped when he tasted it.

"Good God, is that fish?" Now, he kind of wanted to die after tasting that. But he suddenly felt full of energy. It wasn't like the Speed Cola, which made him faster and jittery. He looked at the bottle to see if it said what the liquid did. He noticed that, incredibly, his wounds had healed themselves. Dave felt better than ever. He even felt less sleepy.

_Now, I need to get to that box before that bear takes it again_ he thought, standing up and sliding the soda bottle into the same pocket as the Speed Cola.

As he approached the table, he heard more moans from the zombies

_Sounds like they're back to finish the job._ He opened up the box and turned to avoid being ambushed again. When the music stopped, he turned to see what he got.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this!" He yelled, plucking a monkey from the air. It had a cymbal in each hand and dynamite strapped to its back. He continued to look over the monkey, looking up when he heard the shuffling of undead feet. Dave looked up at a group of about ten zombies stumbling towards him. He jumped on the table and began turning the monkey's key.

"You're not Sam!" said the monkey. Dave stopped for a moment.

_Who's Sam?_ He finished turning the key and chucked the monkey. It hit a zombie in the head and fell to the ground. There it began to play music and crash its cymbals together. Dave was amused to see the zombies gather around the monkey.

_I can see where this is going._ The monkey finished playing its polka music and exploded, taking the zombies surrounding it with it. Dave laughed at the monkey's last words:

"I just crapped my pants!"

Dave climbed off the box and opened it up again.

_Please give me another monkey! _Dave begged as the box randomly chose a weapon.

"Yes! Thank you!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a second monkey.

Dave pulled out his notebook to figure out how to get to the third teleporter. He looked over the map, but it was a bit confusing. He decided to try going through a building designated the hanger, though on the map it was changed to garage. He first grabbed a large knife off the wall on his left.

_I don't need to reload this. _

He then traveled out to the main courtyard, walked past the Speed cola machine, and entered the garage. Dave failed to understand why they ever called it a hanger. There wasn't even an airstrip nearby. He navigated his way through the garage, not bothering to pick up a Sturmgewehr 44 since the MP-40 was smaller and easier to use.

_Wait, this isn't right. _

As it turns out, Teleporter C was not accessible through the garage, and Dave now found himself in a furnace room. After being out in the cold for about three days, he enjoyed the furnace's warmth. His moment of rest was cut short when he heard a group of zombies just outside the room.

"Fly, my pretty," he muttered as he began to wind the monkey's key. He didn't notice that one zombie had come into the room until-

"Ow!" -it hit Dave, causing him to drop the monkey in the furnace. He quickly stabbed the zombie in the head with his new knife. He then turned to the monkey bomb, which was now…screaming.

"That's…That is…creepy." It was arguably the most disturbing thing he had seen since he landed there. After a few seconds, the monkey exploded. The disembodied voice of a young girl suddenly scolded him:

"Why are you so cruel to Mr. Monkey? Mr. Monkey just wanted to PLAY!"

"What did I do!" Dave called to the voice, but there was no answer. Outside, two hellhounds appeared and ran to the furnace room.

_Seriously, what the HELL did I do?_ Dave wondered, gripping his knife as the hellhounds entered the room.

* * *

**In all honesty, I've never actually played Nazi Zombies before. In fact, I've barely touched Black-Ops (My brother plays it almost all the time. Besides, I'm more of a Halo kind of guy). I messed up on how Quick Revive really works, but I'm not going to change the chapter because of one little screw-up. Plus, it sounds better this way. Dave's confusion about his map came from my confusion when I tried to read a map of Der Riese off the internet. I think I've got it right. **

**And everyone's (least) favorite dead girl has made her presence known! Yup, it's Sam. I've already planned for Samantha to play a more direct role in the story.**


	6. From the Makers of Speed Cola

Chapter 6: From the Makers of Speed Cola…

Dave opened up the Mystery box again, hoping for another monkey. He managed to kill the two hellhounds and the group of zombies. Now he was back at Teleporter B, figuring out how to get to the third teleporter.

"Come on, monkey bomb, monkey- Oh son of a…!" once again, the teddy bear appeared.

"Come on! Give me something for once!" Dave angrily yelled.

"Not after what you did to poor Mr. Monkey!" came the voice.

Dave didn't expect an answer. He stood in silence for a few moments before returning to his map.

_I'm losing my mind._ He thought as he examined the notebook's map.

_Ah, that makes more sense!_ He just noticed some stairs near the bottom of the map that lead to the teleporter. Putting the notebook away, he stood up and left for the third teleporter. First, he travelled back to his room to get more magazines for his MP-40.

_Weirdo Nazis,_ He thought as he passed a glass jar containing a human brain and spine,_ I thought this place was for teleporters! _Dave climbed over the box blocking the door and turned to the shelf filled with sub-machinegun magazines

_I can't believe I still haven't found another box to cover that doorway!_ _It's been four days!_ At this point, he really didn't know how long he had been there, but four days seemed right. He grabbed three magazines off the shelf and shoved them into one of his pockets. He divided his weapons between his four pockets so that one pocket held the four MP-40 magazines he could fit in it, another held three magazines for his M1911, the third held the Quick Revive and the Speed Cola (like he was ever going to drink that again!), and the last one held his knife. His pistol was in its holster and the notebook sat in the same pocket as the knife.

"Now which way do I go, again?" Dave pulled out the notebook as he left his room to check where he needed to go.

"Dammit! I really hate it when you do this!" He quickly dropped the notebook to fire on two zombies approaching him. Once they were down, he picked up the notebook and continued on his way. He arrived at the stairs and began to climb them

_Ugh, of course!_ There was a pile of debris in the middle of the stairs. Luckily, it was easy to climb over, and Dave soon found himself at the top of the stairs. Down the hallway, he could see a small group of zombies approach him.

_Of course they'd be waiting!_ An irritated Dave thought as he ducked into a side hallway. It seemed like every time he thought he got away from the zombies, they were just waiting around the next corner for him. Dave fired at a zombie crawling through a window at one end of the hallway, then turned to face the other end.

_What's this? 'Juggernog'?_ At the other end of the hallway was another soda machine, labeled for a drink called Juggernog. He pushed a button on the machine and opened the bottle.

"Tastes like eggnog." He commented after taking a sip.

"Well, of course it does! It's called JuggerNOG!" Dave mentally slapped himself. He wedged the bottle into the pocket with the other sodas and turned to fight the group of zombies.

"God Dammit! Stop doing that!" It seemed that every time Dave turned his back to the zombies, he found them literally right behind him. They swatted at him, and many of them managed to hit him, but none of them left a mark. He barely even felt them. Dave put two and two together and came to a simple conclusion: Juggernog makes you-

"Invincible! I am invincible!" He yelled as he mercilessly slashed each zombie in the group with his knife. He certainly liked this drink. After the group was eliminated, he continued across a walkway and into another room. At the other end was another soda machine. Dave approached it.

"And what do we have here?" _Double Tap Root Beer? _Instead of getting a bottle of soda, Dave wondered what it did. The other drinks made sense: Speed cola made you faster, Quick Revive healed you, and Juggernog made you almost invincible. But what did 'Double Tap' mean? After contemplating the soft drink's name, Dave pressed a button and took the bottle from the machine.

_Well, the label doesn't say anything,_ He then took a sip from the bottle, _And it tastes like normal root beer. _Dave didn't feel any bit different than before. He tried jumping, but he didn't get any higher than he normally would. He looked around the room.

_My eyesight isn't any better_. His hearing wasn't any better either.

"This is just ordinary root beer!" He declared as he shot a zombie that snuck into the room with his pistol. He put the bottle down since there was no room in his pocket for another bottle.

_Those lying Nazi bastards! I thought that soda would do something!_ He angrily thought has he entered the room containing the third and final teleporter.

* * *

**Since Double Tap affects your gun and not you (something any kind of drink can't do since it doesn't even touch the gun), It pretty much has no effect. Or maybe it does, but they just aren't that noticeable. Who knows? I don't!**

**I was originally going to combine this chapter and the next one into a single chapter, but it would've been too long. So the next chapter might be a bit short. **

**And please vote on the FP-45 Liberator! I figured out how to make the poll visible, and there are three options as to the kind of projectile it fires. I figure the poll will close around when chapter ten is published. **


	7. Desperate Measures

Whoa, what's going on, where am I?

**Well, here's the seventh chapter! But why am I writing anything before you even read it? Well, I've noticed a few writers here ocasionally take characters out of their stories and talk or argue or whatever with them. So, I've decided to take Airman First class Dave out of the story!**

What are you talking about? What story?

**It's nothing.**

Can I read it?

**No**

Why not?

**Because it's none of your business!**

But I want to see what your writing about!

**I said no! You know what, this is getting stupid. Back to the story with you!**

What story are yo-

**Well, I'm never doing that again. On with the show! or story. you know what I mean. **

**

* * *

**

_Alright let's do this._Dave already linked two teleporters before this one. How hard could it be? He activated the teleporter and booked it to the mainframe. As he ran down the stairs, he had to jump over the pile of debris on it.

_Dammit!_ He only made it to the courtyard before he ran out of time. Panting, he looked at the glass bottle of speed cola.

"No, not after last time." He ran back to the teleporter and tried again. This time, he would take teleporter A to the mainframe and then link teleporter C to it. He activated the teleporter and ran. This time, he didn't make it over the pile of debris. His foot hit it and he tumbled down the stairs.

"Ow! Argh! Ah, Shit!" He came to a stop at the bottom. He was sore all over. He knew he wouldn't make it to the teleporter in time.

"Just my luck." Since he hurt himself a bit when he fell, Dave figured a quick sip from his bottle of Quick Revive would help him, but the glass bottle fell out of his pocket on the way down and broke.

_I thought I heard something break._His bottle of Juggernog had also fallen out, leaving him with his least favorite soda: the Speed Cola. Not wanting to be left alone with the dreaded drink, Dave stumbled to the Quick Revive machine, shooting two zombies with his M1911 on the way there.

_Fish has never tasted so good. _He thought as he drank half the bottle. His body stopped aching, and he headed back to teleporter C to try and link it again. When he reached the debris, he got to work removing some of it.

_I'm not falling down these stairs again and wasting more soda! _Once enough of the debris was cleared, he continued up the stairs.

_Oh yeah, I need more Juggernog, too._He nearly forgot about the third beverage and almost walked past the hallway it was in. He grabbed the bottle once it dropped out of the machine and slid it into his pocket. A few moments later, he was back at the teleporter.

_Okay, let's not fall down the stairs and nearly kill ourselves! _He activated the teleporter and broke into a sprint. This time, he cleared the pile of debris and continued through the animal labs. He passed the brain in a jar and approached his room.

_Oh, Shit! That's right!_ Dave completely forgot about the box in front of the doorway until it was too late. He tried to jump over it, but tripped and fell face first into the concrete floor.

"OWWWW! My face!" He didn't need a mirror to know he was bleeding. He didn't know where he was bleeding from, but he was bleeding.

_Oh, thank God!_ This time, the bottles stayed in his pocket. He pulled out his Quick Revive and chugged down the rest of the bottle. The pain instantly left his face.

"Uh, come on." Linking this teleporter was much harder than he anticipated. He moved the box from the door (_Maybe it's a good thing I haven't found another box yet_) and then traveled to the Quick Revive machine, again, and got another bottle.

_The guys owning 'Quick Revive' must be making a killing right now._ Dave then remembered his lack of money. _Oh, yeah. I haven't spent a cent. Or whatever the Germans use as money._He eventually arrived back at the teleporter.

_Alright, third time's the charm!_He activated the teleporter a third time and ran to his room. He once again cleared the pile of debris on the stairs and continued to the teleporter without any problems. He jumped into said teleporter and with a flash of light, he was at the mainframe. Dave turned around and pressed the button on the mainframe.

Nothing. Dave stood there for several seconds with his mouth agape

"I ran around like a moron, wasted my soda, and scrapped up my fucking face FOR THIS! I can't belie-"He was cut short by the sound of zombies moaning.

Lots of zombies moaning.

Dave turned to face a mass of zombies. Come to think of it, he had only seen two zombies since he started to try and link the teleporters. Now, about thirty of them were converging on the mainframe.

_Just friggin' great! Now_-"Hey, what's that?" In front of the teleporter, where the box of ammunition was earlier, was a bomb. It looked like a tiny version of the "Fat Man" bomb dropped on Nagasaki. Curious, Dave approached it for a closer look. He put his hand on it as he crouched down. A bright light from the bomb suddenly filled his vision with a loud BANG! Dave shut his eyes.

_I just killed myself, didn't I?_After a few seconds, though, he realized he wasn't dead and opened his eyes. All the zombies in the enormous horde were dead; their burning corpses littered the ground. Dave was relieved, but he soon remembered the teleporter. He needed to quickly run to the mainframe, but how? He looked in his pocket at the bottle of Speed Cola.

Ugh, fine. Dave made his way back to the teleporter one more time. Along the way, he noticed a few more burnt corpses. When he got to the teleporter he pulled out the bottle of cola.

"Here goes nothing!" Dave said nervously before drinking the last of his speed cola. He pushed the button on Teleporter C and ran.

_Iswearthisbetterwork! _He ran up the steps in front of the mainframe, pressed the button, and to his relief, the machine made the same sound as when he linked the other two teleporters. He was more concerned about the cola, though, since it was starting to wear off.

"OW!" _I hate this soda!_ Once the headache went away, Dave remembered the door behind the mainframe. Now fully open, he saw there was some sort of blue machine behind it.

_Alright, let's see what you do. _

_

* * *

_

**I think we'e all had one of these days. **

**The next chapter might be delayed a bit, so expect it on a Saturday or Sunday. [edit: scratch that, I've got a nice headstart on it!]**

**Also, my brother pointed out the next thing Dave should've said after his first line was, "DAVIIIIIIID JOOORDAAAAN!"**


	8. Elevate Your Senses

Chapter 8: Elevate Your Senses

Dave looked at the machine. Obviously it didn't dispense drinks like the others. Other than the annoying song it was playing, there were really no instructions on what it did. All it had was a drawing of a bent toy ray gun with an arrow pointing to a straight one. Dave contemplated its meaning.

_Maybe you put broken guns in, and it fixes them._ But Dave didn't have any broken guns. He began to bang the barrel of his MP-40 against the wall in an attempt to bend it.

_Crap! I don't even know if it fixes guns!_ Dave realized as he stopped slamming his best weapon against the concrete wall. He put the mangled machinegun into a slot on top and anxiously waited for the whirring machine to return his gun.

_I hope this works._ He could hear a few zombies moaning in the distance. Soon enough, the machine deposited his weapon. Not only was its barrel fixed, but it was now a silver-ish color with ornate red engravings.

"Wow." was all Dave uttered as he inspected his new gun. Stamped onto its side was the name "Afterburner".

'_Afterburner', Eh? Perfect for a pilot!_ Dave turned and raised the gun to three approaching zombies. He noticed a few differences with the weapon. Firstly, it made a higher pitched sound when it fired. Secondly, it seemed to have more rounds in its magazine since Dave didn't have to reload as often. It also seemed to do more damage to the zombies, blowing holes clean through them.

_I wonder…_ Dave then contemplated his other weapon, the M1911. What would the machine do to it? He turned around, put the pistol into the machine and waited a few seconds. Just like the MP-40, or rather, the Afterburner, it had ornate red engravings and its new name stamped on its side: the C-3000 b1at-ch35.

_I'll just call it the C-3000._ Dave pointed the gun at a zombie to see the machine's effects. It fired with the same sound as the Afterburner. For a split second Dave could actually see the round it fired.

"This thing shoots grenades!" He yelled in shock as the zombie exploded. Dave looked at the gun, then at the remains of the zombie, back to his gun, then back at the zombie. He smiled.

"This is going to be fun."

He looked across the courtyard. Hearing some moans, he turned to his left to see three zombies blindly sprinting at him. He fired a grenade at the middle one, killing all three. He turned and fired at another small group on the other side.

_This is too easy!_ He hopped off the platform the mainframe was on and decided to return to his room. He stopped in front of an alley when he noticed a lone zombie trying to scale the chain-link fence. He raised the pistol to it and fired. To his surprise, he missed so he fired a second grenade. It hit, killing the zombie, but the first shot hit a control box on the other side of the alley. Now, several glowing objects rose into the sky. A disembodied voice, the same one that scolded Dave for dropping the monkey in the furnace, spoke.

"I want to play a game!" Dave stood there in horror. The glowing objects flew over him and went out of sight.

"Let's play…hide and seek!" Dave remained motionless, wondering what he should do.

_This place keeps getting weirder and weirder. But, I've got nothing better to do, so I guess I'll play along._ There were no zombies in sight as he began his search, even though he had absolutely no idea of what he was looking for. He returned to the courtyard and checked the tops of the buildings. If he was looking for those flying objects, they had to be up there. He continued to look until he noticed something odd in one of the windows.

_Is that a teddy bear?_ It was, and it was holding a knife. The voice seemed to confirm his discovery.

"Oh, you found one!"

_So, I'm looking for oddly placed toys?_ Dave sighed as he continued his strange quest. He headed to his room to get more ammunition for the Afterburner. He made his way through the hallways, taking a longer route so he could find any of the toys. As he entered the room just before his, he noticed something in one of the many cages. He went closer to inspect it.

_Another teddy bear?_ Dave was surprised. This one had a bottle of Juggernog and a pistol that looked like his C-3000. Once again, the girl spoke up.

"Wow, you found another one!" As much as her encouragement helped, Dave still thought his task was a bit ridiculous.

_So they're just teddy bears?_ Dave reached for the bear's pistol. He needed all the ammo he could get. But before he could grab it, the bear vanished. The girl scolded him again

"No! Teddy is mine!" Dave heard a bang behind him. He turned and fired his C-3000 at a hellhound. With a fiery explosion, the dog was gone.

_Alright, DON'T piss off the ghost girl_! thought an exasperated Dave. He quickly regained his composure and headed to his room for his ammunition.

Several hours later, he was still searching for more of the teddy bears, or any toy for that matter. He hadn't seen a single zombie, other than that dog, since he accidentally shot that box.

_Maybe I should stop searching. I mean, there hasn't been a zombie for a while. I could get some sleep! _He was feeling pretty tired now. A familiar voice stopped his thought process.

"Do you need help?" she giggled. Once again, Dave considered his options. He didn't like getting help and there were no more zombies, but he was getting tired and, in all honesty, killing zombies was a lot more fun than going on a scavenger hunt.

"Um…yes?" He replied as he drank the rest of his Quick Revive. After his nevous reply, he noticed a faint beam of light coming down from the sky. He went into the building it was shining on and eventually made his way to the furnace room.

_Of course! I never checked here!_ He looked around the room, but found nothing. Then something inside the furnace caught his eye. It was a monkey bomb holding a bottle and a stielhandgranate.

_It wasn't even a teddy bear? _Once again, the voice commented on his find.

"You win!" Although Dave was a little disappointed that there were only three objects, he still felt kind of proud of his little accomplishment.

"GAME OVER!" This time the voice was deeper and more demonic.

"Huh?" Dave was confused. Didn't he just find her toys? Outside the room, he could hear several dogs arriving as well as the moaning of zombies. As he raised the Afterburner, he couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Who was she? What happened to her? And why the hell did she want him dead? But before he could answer those questions, he had to deal with the coming onslaught.

But he had an idea as to how he'd answer them.

* * *

**Like I said, Sam would play a major role in the story. I added a few new thing to the whole Fly Trap, but I was running late and took some artistic license.**

**At this rate, I'm predicting about 12 chapters in total for this story. Maybe more depending on how long they end up being. **

**And Quick Revive also makes you less sleepy. I think I wrote something like that when he first go it, but I thought I'd make it official. **

**I also update existing chapters occasionally, like if I find a spelling or gramatical error or something. I actually changed Dave's birthday from the 17th to the 19th of September to match up with AWACs Sky Eye's from Ace Combat 04. **


	9. Radio WSAM, Part 1

Chapter 9: Radio W-SAM, Part 1

For the second time, Dave fought through both zombies and dogs to get out of the furnace room. He made a mental note to never go in there again. He also learned the C-3000 only had six rounds in each magazine, even though he counted eight bullets before he put them in. He made his way to the alley where the control box he accidentally shot was. He aimed his Afterburner at the box and fired a quick burst at it. The rounds hit it, and once again the objects floated up, but this time, they simply flew in a circle. The ghost girl's voice broke the eerie silence

"You want to play another game?" it asked. Dave figured she liked to play games, since she sounded like a child.

"If, ah, if it helps me learn who you are, then yes." Dave replied, hoping his plan would work.

"Ooh! Like charades!" the ghost responded.

"Uh, yeah…like charades."

"But I like hide and seek!" Dave stuck to his new survival mantra: Don't piss off the ghost girl!

"Umm, maybe we could combine the two…like, uh, I don't know" Dave plan was quickly falling apart.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" the ghost responded and the glowing objects flew away. Dave's plan had worked.

_Alright, now to…umm…_ Dave realized he had absolutely no idea as to what he should do.

"Wait, what am I doing?" A beam of light, similar to the one that pointed him to the furnace appeared.

"Oh." Dave went to where the light was shining, near the Double Tap Root Beer machine. There, he found a small radio set. He looked it over for some kind of "on" switch. When he failed to find one, Dave simply mashed the buttons until the voice of a German man emanated from the device.

"Shit, which button did I press?"

"_Gentlemen, allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you group nine three five. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has discovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. In your lockers you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifest get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind."_

Then there was static.

_So, some 'Group Nine Thirty-five' was using this place_? Dave pondered. _What do they have to do with some girl? Hell, who the are they to begin with?_ He stood up and looked out a window at the courtyard. Now, the light was shining outside. Dave ran to it. Next to some stairs and leaning on a barrel was another radio. Dave methodically pressed each button once, but the radio stayed silent.

"Come on, you stupid thing!" He angrily shook the radio until it came to life.

_What is with these stupid things?_

"_Stand up." Said the man from the previous radio. A zombie groaned in response_

"_Stand up!"__ This time the man shouted. Again, the zombie groaned. Apparently, it stood up. _

"_Good. Look at me." The man snapped his fingers. "Over Here! Good. Now walk forward__." The zombie shuffled forward, groaning__._

"_Excellent__. Further. Keep coming." The zombie approached him._

"_It's all right. Stay there."__ But the zombie refused to stop._

"_Calm down. I order you..."__ The man commanded, but the attacking zombie cut him off. _

"_Kill it!"__ Several shots were fired, killing the zombie._

"_Bring me another." _

The recording stopped there.

_The Nazis created these zombies!_ This surprised Dave. _But I still don't see what these radios are telling me about that girl! _Dave looked to the sky for the light. It was shining on the building behind the garage.

_Where is it?_ He looked through the garage and the rooms near it, but found nothing. He then tried in the third teleporter's room.

"Well, there it is!" He found a large radio in one of the corners. He flicked a switch and messed with a dial until he could hear it.

_The man from the previous radios spoke._

_"Initiating test number 3, subject is within the test chamber, activate power." By the sound of it, they activated the teleporter._

_"Oh, oh my God!" cried a man. Something happened to whatever they teleported._

_"Get a hold of yourself and clean that up! Test number 3 unsuccessful, test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects, clean up the test chamber and re-calibrate the system! Let's do it again."_

_"Yes, Doctor." Replied the other man._

The radio stopped after that.

"Wait, those teleporters could've KILLED me!" Dave didn't like that at all. If he had known they were that dangerous, He would not have used them. Heck, he might not have even turned the power on. But, what did any of this have to do with the girl. All that had happened so far was a speech followed by the vaporization of a zombie. Dave hoped that the next radio would explain all this. Dave stepped awayfrom the radio and continued his search.

* * *

**Yep, we've officially broken canon. You'll never be able to play hide-and-charades with Sam. **

**I've begun to think about what I'm going to write after this story is finished. I've got a couple ideas. **

**And I need to start writing these things earlier. I start a chapter on Friday, complete the first paragraph by Sunday, then write half the chapter on Thursday, and finally finish it on Friday, the day I'm supposed to publish it! Procrastinating, indeed. **

**And what did I say in the last chapter? "Predicting 12 chapters?" Yeah, right after I say that, I had to split the next chapter into two parts...**


	10. Radio WSAM, Part 2

Chapter 10: Radio W-SAM, Part 2

Dave hurried to the location of the beam of light. It was just outside of his room, above a door.

_How'd it get up there?_ Dave wondered as he tried to jump and grab it. When that failed, he jumped and knocked it down with his MP-40. After it hit the floor, it began to play its message.

_Shit, did I break it?_

_The scientist from the other radios began to speak_

"_Now, you must be very diligent with her Samantha. Owning a dog is a great responsibility."__ He said. _

"_Yes, father. Oh, I love her."__ Replied a young girl with a familiar voice. _

"_You must feed her every day, and walk her, and be very careful when you play with her. You know she's going to have puppies.__" He continued. _

"_Really? Can I keep the puppies too father?" The girl eagerly responded. _

"_We'll see Samantha. One step at a time." __The man assured. _

Unlike the other radios, this one began to replay its message.

"Crap, I DID break it." Dave pushed the buttons and turned its dials, but it continued to play. He then looked it over before pulling out his knife and popping part of the radio's metal casing off. He then examined the radio's insides before pulling a few wires out of it. It stopped as it began to play its recording a fourth time.

_That was going to get annoying._ Now that the radio was off, Dave could think about its message. The girl in the radio sounded exactly like the ghost playing games with him. That must mean…

"Samantha?" Dave asked out loud. He was answered with a giggle. Dave smiled.

_So, her name's Samantha!_ Now, with his questions answered, he could finally leave this place! He walked to the court yard, noting it was midnight. He looked up at the moon, but was surprised to see another beam of light.

_More radios?_ Dave thought as he headed to its location. It was in the furnace room.

_There better not be any dogs! _Dave thought, remembering the last two times he entered it. The radio was on a filing cabinet. He pushed a button and it immediately came to life.

_How come the other ones didn't do that?_

_It started with a dog barking.__ The scientist yelled at an assistant. _

"_Edward, tie the damn thing down. We can't have it running around during the test." _

_The dog, now restrained, began to whimper.__ Edward, the assistant from one of the other radios, responded. _

"_It's tied down now, Doctor Maxis." Apparently, the scientist was Doctor Maxis. He began to activate the teleporter. _

"_Initiating test number 5. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power."__ By the sound of it, the teleporter teleported the dog. _

"_Searching for vitals. No readings Doctor. The test subject has... disappeared. Doctor Maxis, we've done it!" Edward cheerfully called. Maxis was unimpressed. _

"_Don't be foolish! Test number five is unsuccessful. Subject has vanished, yes, but has not reappeared at the mainframe. Recalibrate the damn system no-!"_

It cut off there. Dave remembered that Maxis bought a dog for Samantha.

_So, she haunts this place because her father used her dog in an experiment and it disappeared?_ Dave thought as he left the furnace room. He looked up and saw another light.

"Apparently not." He traveled to the third teleporter again and discovered a small underground passage behind it. There, he found the next radio. He pushed the same button as the last one, but it didn't turn on. He continued press the button until it finally worked.

_Dr. Maxis was the only one speaking. He said: _

_Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately. Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project. While I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development. As you know, early tests on the DG-2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transference has however come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment. To this end, I suggest we not only find a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready. I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war. Signed etc. etc. Doctor Maxis."_

Dave recalled reading something about the DG-2 in a notebook he found. It was some kind of electric rifle. He still wanted one of those prototypes. Thinking back he remembered something else.

"I still need to get a box to protect my room!" Other than that, the message didn't say anything important. He then set off to look for the next radio. He was getting tired of this game. A glance at the clock over-looking the courtyard told him he had been playing this game for about two hours. He figured the first game took at least seven hours. With a sigh, he followed the beam of light to the radio. Surprisingly, it was in his room.

_What's wrong with this one?_ He wondered, recalling the previous radios. He looked it over and quickly found an 'On' button.

_Why didn't the others have these?_ He angrily thought as he pushed the button.

"_Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power." Said Dr. Maxis. The teleporter was activated. Once again, there was a problem. _

"_Damn it, Edward! Did you set up the device correctly?"_

"_Yes Doctor," Edward replied, "As per your specifications." Maxis refused to look bad._

"_If you had done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn't it? As usual your incompetence has... What?" He was cut__ short by a sound from the teleporter. _

"_Do you hear that, Doctor?" Asked Edward. _

"_Quiet, you fool! Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber," Maxis Noted. "Well, open the door."_

"_Doctor, I don't think..."_

"_Open the door now!"__ Maxis yelled. When the door opened, the dog ran out. Then, a familiar voice spoke up. _

"_Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?"_

"_Damn it, Samantha. I told you never to come in here." Maxis then spoke to his assistant, "Edward, get her out of here__." _

"_Yes Doctor." Samantha screamed either because Edward tried to grab her, or because she got a look at her dog._

"_What's wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy!" She cried. Maxis tried to calm his daughter. _

"_Come back here! Samantha. Stop her! Easy. Come here Samantha. Good girl. Gently Samantha. That's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here." A door slammed shut before they could get out._

"_What? Edward what are you doing? Open the door. Edward. Open this door now!" Maxis demanded._

"_Dad. I'm scared."_

"_Damn you... Stay by me, Samantha."__ Said Maxis. _

"_Goodbye, Doctor Maxis."__ Said Edward as the teleporter was activated. He laughed manically as the radio stopped. _

"Whoa. So…That's…That's what happened?" Dave was shocked. Samantha was a bit annoying to him, but he would never wish that on anyone, American or Nazi. He actually felt sorry for her. After a long pause, he heard hell hounds and moans approaching. Dave sighed.

"Come here, Fluffy!" he called out as he stood, his knife in one hand and his pistol in the other.

* * *

**It's a good thing most of this was just copied and pasted from the CoD wiki. this is my longest chapter so far! And finished on a Thursday! **

**This is the end of the begining for the story. I've already got plans for chapters 12 and 13, but the next one's kind of weird. It's going to take place over the course of three days, and I'm not even sure what's going to happen. Heck, I haven't even thought of a title for it. I might need an extra week for it, I don't know. **

**If there have been any errors in my recent chapters (I think 6 and on), That's because my "beta-reader" (A.k.a. my brother) hasn't bothered to read them before I upload them. **

**Also, Voting for the FP-45 Liberator will end this Sunday. Him getting that gun is the only thing that I know will happen next chapter. **


	11. Riese Chainsaw Massacre

Chapter 11: Riese Chainsaw Massacre

As it turns out, escape from Der Riese was impossible. After searching for several hours to find a way out, Dave found a fence he could climb over.

"Freedom, here I come!" he triumphantly cried as he climbed the chain-link fence. Once he got to the top, he paused to look around. He could see his Starfighter off in the distance behind another, smaller fence. He hopped off the fence and ran away from the facility. "Fetch me his soul!" called Samantha's demonic voice. Dave turned around to fire at the dogs that appeared behind him.

"Oh, I'm not going back after getting this far!" He wasn't even halfway to the fence before he found that there were more dogs than before. He killed two dogs with his C-3000 and knifed another before realizing dogs also appeared behind him.

"Son of a bitch!" A dog pounced on his back, slamming him into the ground. Dave managed to get out from underneath the dog.

"Screw this, I'm goin' back!" he screamed as he ran back to the fence. He began to climb it just as one of the dogs tried to bite off his boots.

"Dammit, NO! It's mine!" he yelled as he slammed the dog's head against the fence until it let go. He then scrambled to the top of the fence where he turned to see just how close he came to death. There had to be about thirty dogs skulking away.

_Well, it looks like I'm not leaving here anytime soon. _Dave thought glumly as he hopped off the fence back into Der Riese. He decided to return to his room and plot anther way out.

"Dammit, I really need to get another box!" A few zombies had knocked the box in front of the door to the side and now four were wandering around aimlessly inside his room. He emptied an entire magazine from the Afterburner into the small horde, but only killed two. The other two fell to Dave's knife.

"And stay out!" he yelled at the lifeless corpses. He dragged them outside his room, then adjusted the box. He then poured over the notebooks he collected for some sort of escape route. Other than climbing the fence, the only other way out was the tunnel he traveled through when he first arrived. Dave stood up and grabbed several MP-40 magazines off the shelf. He had a feeling the tunnel would be filled with zombies.

_The teleporter'll probably be quicker._ He went to the machine and pushed a button to activate it. A few moments later he was at the mainframe, feeling very nauseous.

"Ughh… Wait, what the hell is that?" Floating in front of him was a large human skull. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _The teleporter really messed me up this time._ When he opened his eyes, the skull was still there. He reached out to inspect it. The moment he touched it, it disappeared in a flash and a demonic voice said, "Insta-kill."

'_Insta-kill'?_ Dave wondered, _What the hell does that mean exactly? _He shrugged it off and continued down the stairs in the courtyard, into the tunnel.

"Freedom here I come. Again." Dave smirked as he traveled through the dimly lit passage.

"Fetch me his soul!"

"Oh, no, not again!" He wasn't going to have a repeat of the near-massacre at the fence. He turned tail and bolted for the entrance with a few dozen dogs pursuing him.

_Fucking door!_ At the end of the hallway was a locked door that could only be passed by climbing through it's broken window. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but with a pack of zombie dogs chasing him, Dave needed to jump through the window.

_This better work!_ Dave got about five feet infront of the door and jumped forward, his arms shielding his face.

"Ow! Shit!" He nearly made it, but he banged his shins into the broken window's frame. The dogs stopped running and turned back towards the tunnels exit. Dave pulled himself off the ground as Samantha giggled.

"Shut. Up." He grumbled as he opened his bottle of Quick Revive and downed the last few drops in the bottle. In moments, the pain was gone. He stood up and headed to the Quick Revive machine for more. Along the way, He killed seven zombies: four with the C-3000, two with the Afterburner, and one with his knife.

"I gotta watch my aim with that pistol" He thought. He was running low on ammunition for it with three rounds loaded and only one extra magazine. He got his soda, but then noticed a hallway between Teleporter B and the Quick Revive machine. The hallway almost immediately turned right and went down a long flight of steps.

"Hmm…" _Those look like they lead to that tunnel. _He thought as he descended the staircase.

"Dammit!" The door at the bottom wasn't locked, but a zombie emerged from the window. Dave killed it with his knife, but decided that underground caverns infested with undead Nazis and their pets were not good escape routes. As he turned to go back up the stairs, he noticed something on the ground.

"What's this?" He wondered as he picked up a small pistol. Not wanting to be a sitting duck to any zombies, he ran to his room to inspect the handgun.

"Dammit, I said stay out!" Once again, a few zombies made their way into his room. Oddly enough, the box was in the same place he left it. Once the zombies were dead and their bodies removed, Dave began to examine the pistol. It was a single shot pistol made completely out of stamped steel. He opened the back of the barrel revealing the casing of a spent round. Although the brass was corroded, it appeared to be a .45 ACP round, the same round used by his M1911, now the C-3000. Inside the weapon's grip was another, unused, round.

_Alright, let's see what you can do._ Dave loaded the gun and looked out the door. As if on cue, a zombie came moaning around the corner. Dave aimed the tiny gun at the zombies head and pulled the trigger. The bullet nicked the zombie's head, but it still continued to shuffle towards him.

_Come on, that was perfect!_ He complained as he loaded a round from the C-3000's extra clip into the tiny gun. Again, the bullet barely hit the zombie, which was no more than twenty feet away by now.

"Oh, screw this!" He yelled as he raised the Afterburner to the advancing zombie. In seconds, the zombie was Swiss cheese.

_This thing's a piece of crap! _Dave thought looking at the pistol. He then got an idea. He ran to the teleporter in the back of his room. Once he was at the mainframe, he took a moment to recover but noticed a wooden box in front of the teleporter. He opened it to find the same ammunition as before, but there were now loose .45 ACP rounds as well. After fitting as many magazines in his pockets as he could, Dave then stuck the loose rounds into any extra space he could find. Then he approached the Pack-A-Punch machine.

_I wonder what happens to this gun?_ He dropped the handgun in and waited a few moments before the machine deposited the upgraded handgun. It was now silver with the same red etchings as the Afterburner and the C-3000. Stamped on the side was its new name: FPS-90 Freedom Fighter.

_This better not be as crappy as it was before._ The moans of several zombies began to fill the air as Dave walked around the teleporter mainframe. He aimed the Freedom Fighter at a group of zombies and fired.

_I hope this shoots grenades or something!_ The round left the Freedom Fighter's muzzle not with a bang, but with a loud buzzing sound

_Was that a chainsaw?_ The round cut clean through four zombies before hitting the ground behind them and exploding, killing a fifth zombie. Dave looked at the tiny handgun with a shocked expression on his face.

"It was a chainsaw!" He hadn't been this happy since he discovered the C-3000 shot grenades.

After spending half an hour cutting up zombies like logs, Dave returned to his room. Thankfully, there were no zombies in it this time. He twirled the Freedom Fighter around his finger before placing it in the same pocket as his knife. He lied down, hoping to finally catch some much needed sleep, when once again, Samantha commanded "Fetch me his soul!" At this Dave stood up and crouched behind the box in front of his room with the Freedom Fighter raised. At first, there were no dogs. Then suddenly, several lightning bolts cracked behind him as the dogs teleported inside his room. Dave panicked and fired the gun, killing two but leaving him vulnerable with an empty weapon. He knew what he had to do.

"Shit, Shit SHIT!" He yelled as he leapt over the box and ran from his room, "Screw the second box, I'm not going in there!"

* * *

**I'm still alive! But I lost four teeth. They will be missed dearly. **

**Anyway, getting myself to continue this was a bit harder than I expected. I had plenty of momentum before, but the break I took while writing this caused me to loose all of it. I think with my next stories, I'll release chapters every two weeks because every week is a pain in the arse, especially since I'm expecting them to have longer chapters. "[Edit: I'm implementing this now. Sorry!]**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: As you might have noticed, the name of this chapter is "*Placeholder*" This is because I wasn't sure of what to call it (I was actually thinking of "Left for Dead", but didn't like it enough). So, I ask you, the reader(s), to come up with a title. Your title must be submitted by next Thursday. Other than that, there are no real rules, other than it must be appropriate. Also I might edit the name slightly (more like plenty), but I'll still give the winner credit. **

**Oh, and yeah, Dave never did get a chance to use the Insta-kill power up. Too bad. **


	12. At Wit's End

Chapter 12: At Wit's End

"Dammit, how long have I been here again?" It had been eight days since Dave first arrived in Der Riese, three since his attempted escapes. He yawned as he took a sip of his Quick Revive. It used to wake him up, but now He felt just as tired as before.

"Fuck off!" He screamed as he sliced a zombie that snuck up on him from behind. It didn't help that he was forced to abandon his room when those hellhounds attacked him three days ago.

"Fucking dogs." He muttered to himself, remembering that incident. _But as long as I stay moving, I should be fine. _He yawned again as three zombies wandered into his view.

"But I could really use some God Damned Sleep!" He mowed down the zombies with his Afterburner, and continued on his way. Just then, a familiar voice called once again: "Fetch me his soul!"

"Oh, for cryin' out fuckin' loud!" He angrily yelled as he reached for his bottle of Juggernog.

_I'm getting tired of nothing but soda._ Dave thought just before raising the Afterburner to a group of four dogs running at him. One dog exploded, injuring the two next to it. He then fired his C-3000 at the remaining ones, killing two, and then finished the last with the Afterburner. As he reloaded the weapon, he realized just how little ammunition he had left. Dave was down to his last magazine for the Afterburner, The C-3000 only had one more magazine, and there were only three extra rounds for his Freedom Fighter.

_I hope there's no dogs in my room anymore._ He made his way back to his room, killing two dogs along the way. He was relieved to find there were no dogs in it, but the now useless box was pushed a good distance from the door.

_Eh, screw getting a second box, I'm never saying here again._ He thought as he grabbed several magazines from the shelf. Suddenly, two hellhounds ran down the hallway.

"Alright, come here you-" He was cut-off when another dog teleported into the room.

"Shit!" yelled Dave, and he immediately ran for the teleporter and teleported to the mainframe. When he arrived there, Samantha spoke up:

"Having fun?" Dave, who was bent over as he waited for his stomach to feel better, looked up.

"You know what? I've been stuck here for over a week trying to survive against a never ending wave of zombies. The only thing I've consumed here is God- awful soda. Fucking rabid dogs attack me every so often. I'm tired, hungry, and now I feel like I'm gonna zuke! Oh, and on top of it all, some annoying ghost finds this amusing! So, No! I'm not having any God Damn Fun!" He now stood straight up, looking at the sky, since he didn't know where else to look.

"NO TREATS FOR YOU!" She yelled in response and instantly the box of ammunition in front of the teleporter was replaced with a hellhound.

"God Damn It!" Dave yelled as he repeatedly stabbed the dog, even after it was dead. The three hellhounds from his room ran out of the building followed by a few zombies. Dave fired two shots with his Freedom Fighter, then pulled out the C-3000.

_I think I'm going to need more Juggernog_. A few more zombies emerged from the building, and others emerged from the building behind him. He ran to the machine, making sure he could kill as many zombies as he could. One stray shot from his Afterburner travelled through a chain-link fence and hit the control box behind it. The zombies stopped as several glowing objects rose from the ground for a third time.

"You want to play a game?" Samantha asked sweetly. Dave's face filled with rage.

"AAAARRRGGGG! No I don't wanna play another God Damned Game! I wanna get the fuck out of this hell hole! I want SLEEP and I want FOOD! But instead, you bein' the Fucking Jerk you are, I'm stuck here killing these God-damn zombies until I finally die! So leave me the FUCK Alone!" Once he regained his composure, He heard an unexpected sound: Samantha whimpering.

_Wait, is she crying?_ Dave began to think about what he had screamed.

"FETCH ME HIS SOUL!" Samantha yelled. Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Hellhounds began to fill the courtyard and zombies climbed from every place they could, even from the roofs of the buildings. Dave did not have the ammunition for this.

"Holy Shit!" he yelled as he ran as far as he could: to Teleporter B. He made a quick stop to get a fresh bottle of Quick Revive

_I'm going to need this so badly!_ Sitting in front of the teleporter was the mystery box.

"For the love of God, Please give me something good!" But before he could even open the box, it opened to reveal the teddy bear. This time when it took the box away, there was no laughter.

_Crap!_ The flood of undead was now past the generator. Dave looked for something to save his hide. Above the entrance to the room was a walkway and at the end was a machine gun. Dave ran up the stairs and grabbed the gun just as the horde entered the room with hellhounds leading it. Dave picked up the gun and fired it at the dogs.

"Die! Die! Die!" He screamed as he began to mow down the dogs. Soon, the weapon's magazine was emptied. Dave turned to face the wall where the weapon was hung. Just as he figured, there was now a shelf filled with extra magazines. He grabbed one and continued to hold back the mass of zombies as long as he could.

For about an hour, Dave stood on the walkway, madly firing at the undead Nazis. Against all odds, he managed to kill every zombie that attacked him. Now, he could finally take a break.

_You know, I was kind of a jerk to Samantha_, He thought to himself, _I mean she's only, what seven years old_? He couldn't believe it, but he actually felt bad about what he said, considering everything she did to him. Since he killed that massive horde, he hadn't seen a single zombie. The lack of zombies actually made the place more depressing than he thought possible. Every so often, Dave thought he could heard Samantha crying, but he wasn't sure.

_Maybe it's just in my head_. he thought. But no matter what, he couldn't stop thinking about what he did.

"Son, whatever you do, don't forget to be a gentleman," His father told him before Dave left for Germany, "You'll be representing the United States, and we don't want them thinking Americans are jerks!"

_Alright Dad, I'll be a gentleman._ Dave rose to his feet from where he was sitting in front of the mainframe.

"Uh, Samantha?" Dave said. _I Wish I knew where to look. It would make this less awkward. _

"What!" She angrily yelled, startling Dave. Judging by the sound of her voice, she really had been crying.

"I, ah, I guess I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Dave said, "I usually get a bit cranky when I don't get sleep." There was a pause as he waited for her to answer. The silence was broken by a giggle. Dave felt relieved.

_Why do I feel so good right now_? He wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of zombies shuffling behind him. He turned to face the Nazis with his Afterburner raised and an unexplainable smile on his face.

* * *

**I bet none of you saw this coming. I think I'm the only writer here who hasn't made Sam bad. **

**Congradulations to Hunter Alexander Crane for winning my little "contest". I say "contest" because he was the only one who gave a suggestion. Originally, he wrote "Chainsaw King" But that gave me the idea of "Riese Chainsaw Massacre" So you won anyway. **

**I'm on a roll right now. I finished writing this on a Wendsday and the next chapter is in the works early. **

**And for those of you wondering, zuke is a real word. It means Puke. Ironically, Z and P are on the exact opposite sides of the keyboard. **


	13. FUBAR R&R

Chapter 13: FUBAR R&R

"Ugh. Need. Sleep." Dave mumbled as he continued to wander around Der Riese in a vain attempt to find a zombie-free way out. No matter where he looked, there were no places he could escape from.

"Ugh, just go away." Dave said as he stabbed another zombie. He hadn't seen a single hellhound since yesterday, but he figured they were regrouping. He sat down in the courtyard facing the mainframe and yawned. He began to nod-off when a zombified hand slapped him in the head.

"WAH!" Dave jumped up and punched the zombie. For about five minutes, He and the zombie exchanged punches before Dave remembered he had three guns and a knife on him. After stabbing the zombie several times, he reached for his bottle of Quick Revive to heal himself.

"I just want some sleep," He said, taking a sip of the fish-soda, _Is it too much to ask?_ Dave immediately stopped drinking. He could have sworn he had just heard Samantha say 'Look up.' So he did.

_What's so important, all I see is the mainframe and a building and a-_ He stared at what rose above the building.

"A guard tower!" _I could climb to the top and get some sleep! After all, zombies can't climb ladders. _Dave jumped up and headed to the tower. Looking for what appeared to be the quickest route, Dave climbed over a chain-link fence and ran down a narrow alley. He quickly found himself at a dead end, in the middle of what appeared to be a small henge-like structure.

_There's got to be away to the top of those buildings!_ He looked around for a ladder.

_Hmm…_ On one of the henge's columns was the control box. Looking down, he saw a teddy bear next to his foot. He pulled out his Afterburner and shot the control box. Just as he imagined, the teddy bear, among other objects, rose into the air.

"Top floor, please!" Dave eagerly said as he grabbed the teddy bear. It slowly carried him to the roof.

"Oh, you're clever!" Sam remarked as the teddy bear approached the rooftop.

"Thanks." Replied Dave as he swung from the bear to the roof, nearly falling off it in the process. He scanned the roof to see if there were any zombies there. Naturally, there were. Dave mowed them down with his Afterburner before continuing his trek to the guard tower.

_Huh, this is a problem_… The tower was right in front of him, but now that he was on top of the building, Dave needed to figure out a way down. He saw a ladder on the side closest to him.

"I really hope I don't kill myself!" He took a few steps back, then ran forward, clawing for the ladder.

"OW!" he hurt his wrists grabbing the ladder, but he was that much closer to sleep. As he reached the top, a strange thought popped into his head.

"I'm hungry." He had a good reason for this: He had spent the past week surviving off nothing but soda. After reaching the top, he cheered. Then he turned to look down the ladder and gloat at the zombies now massing at the bottom of the ladder.

"Haha! In your faces, you stupid…Oh, you've got to be kidding me." The zombies had pushed against one another casing one zombie to literally "claw" his way up the ladder. He fired a shot from his C-3000 at the skillful zombie, but the others seemed to catch on and began to claw up the ladder as well.

"Dammit, they're learning!" Dave panicked and looked for a way out.

_The roof! I swear if they figure out a way up there…_ He climbed on the railing opposite the ladder and, with the last of his strength, pulled himself up. On the roof, he discovered an unexpected surprise: a sandwich on a plate with a bottle of Double Tap Root Beer next to it.

_Is that real food?_ Dave went to get a closer look. The sandwich was only three small sausages on two pieces of bread, but it looked fresh, as if just placed there. He knew no one could've been in the entire facility, let alone on the roof of a guard tower, since 1945.

_Unless…_ Dave looked around, "Samantha?" His ears were met with a familiar giggle. Dave smiled.

"Thanks." He said, quickly grabbing the sandwich. It was a bit cold, but he didn't care. It was food, after all. Dave quickly devoured the sandwich.

_Delicious._ Once he was done eating, he grabbed the bottle of root beer and sat on a corner. From there, he could watch the zombies "climb" out the tower.

"Ha, and I thought you were smart!" Since the zombies lacked the dexterity and knowledge of humans, they simply fell out of the tower, one after another.

_Hehe, this is too hilari-_"Whoa, WHOA!" His laughing caused him to lose his balance. Now, he hung from the roof as the mass of zombies moved to the corner.

"Oh, shit! Shit!" He tried to pull himself up, but despite the sandwich, he didn't have the strength to. He looked down at the swarm of zombies as he began to lose his grip.

_Dammit, I spent a week trying to survive just to fall to my death._ He looked up at the ledge. His left had lost its grip. Now hanging by his right hand he took another look at the mass of zombies

_I kinda think I should've seen this coming. _Then, just as he was about to lose his grip, something completely unexpected happened: Dave felt someone grab his arm. He looked up again to see two pale arms holding his right one.

_Jeez, whoever they are, they have some cold hands!_ Once he got his forearms on the roof, he began to pull himself up.

"Thank…You?" He looked around for the person who pulled him up, but there was no one in sight. "…Samantha." Dave knew she was the only one who could've helped him.

"Thanks for saving my butt, twice." He said with an exasperated smile on his face, _Now I owe you two!_ He sighed and laid down on the roof, closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

…

_Ugh, this roof is uncomfortable_! He thought to himself.

…

"God dammit, shut up! I'm tryin' to get some sleep!" He yelled at the moaning zombies.

After several hours of trying to go to sleep, the sun began to rise, making it impossible to do so. Frustrated, he bolted upright and angrily glared at the sun.

"Great! Even without zombies, I still can't get to friggin' sleep!"

"Go to the mainframe" Samantha said, starling Dave.

_Jeez, she really needs to stop doing that!_ "Huh, why? Eh, never mind." Dave started to ask, but figured he'd find out why when he got there. He stood up and looked in the direction of the mainframe, trying to figure out how the heck he was going to get back there.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the confusion and delay created by this chapter. Thursday and Friday, I was a bit under the weather and I didn't want to do a heck of a lot. Being sick sucks. **

**I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last one, too. As much as I like writing this story, I really want to finish it. **

**Also, I'm holding another poll to determine the name of the last chapter. The choices are "Escape by Dawn," "Forward unto Dawn," and "Forward unto Freedom". Yup, they're all references to the frigate _Forward Unto Dawn_ from Halo 3. I also plan on having 14 chapters, and 14/2=7, Bungie's favorite number. Halo references in a CoD story. I think this qualifies as trolling!**


	14. An Alliance against the Horde

Chapter 14: An Alliance against the Horde

"Oh this was a stupid idea!" For a second time, Dave found himself hanging from the edge of a roof. Unlike last time, though, he meant to be in this position. He looked over his shoulder, judging the distance to the window sill below him.

"One, two, three!" Dave let go of the roof and grabbed the top of the window as his feet hit the window sill. He let out a sigh of relief. Once he regained his composure, Dave looked over his shoulder at the window frame below him. It was a little smaller than the window sill.

_Well, if I did it once, I can do it again!_ "One two three!" Again, he let go of the frame and let himself fall. This time, his right leg missed, causing him to tumble backwards.

"Ow!" He hit his shoulder against the widow still and was now spinning.

"OWW!" He then collided butt-first with the sill of a smaller, square window below that one.

"OWWWWW!" Just after he hit with the second window sill, he landed on his right side. After lying in pain for a minute, moaning, Dave spoke up.

"I think, I broke my ass!" he yelled, earning him a giggle from Samantha.

"It's not funny!" He yelled in response. Struggling to his feet, Dave felt a stabbing pain in his right hip. Looking down, he realized his fall broke the bottles of soda in his pocket.

"Oww!" he screamed one more time. _Whatever Samantha wants can wait, I need more Quick Revive._ He thought as he limped to the machine. When he got there, he pushed the button, but nothing came out.

"What." He furiously pushed the button several times, but nothing happened.

"This is the worst possible time for you to run out!" He said, banging on the machine.

_Eh, screw it, I'm leaving!_ He thought, turning to limp back to the mainframe. As he left, the Quick Revive machine made a clunk as a soda bottle fell out, but Dave never heard it.

_So, now what do I do?_ Wondered Dave, now standing on the mainframe. The only thing he could think of was to push the button. So he did. He was immediately felt the now familiar sensation of nausea and excitement as he was teleported to…

"Wait, where am I going!" He asked even though no one could hear him while he was teleporting. Moments later, He found himself in a bed room.

_What…the…_ Dave looked around the room. It looked rather plain looking. In the middle of the room was a square, red carpet. Against one wall was a large toy box. Opposite the (comfortable looking) bed was a table with a game of chess set up on it. Dave chuckled at the teddy bear sitting in one of the seats. On the floor opposite the toy box was an odd wooden structure with five figurines. Dave went for a closer look. The wooden structure vaguely resembled the courtyard he just teleported from. Four of the figurines were lying to the side of the model. Dave picked each one up and inspected them one at a time. The first was an oriental man in an outdated uniform. The next was an American Soldier. Third was a man who, based on his outfit, was Russian. The last appeared to be a Nazi officer.

_I thought they usually wore cool hats._ Dave thought as he turned to the one figurine in the mini munitions factory.

"Wait a second…" Dave picked it up for a closer inspection. It was wearing a dark green flight suit similar to his. The pilot had dark brown hair and Greenish-brown eyes.

"Hey! You're me!" He said to the figurine. Samantha spoke at that moment, startling Dave yet again. Strangely, instead of sounding like it came from every direction, her voice came from behind him to his left.

"You can keep it if you want." He turned to find a girl sitting on the bed. She wore a white nightgown and had long, jet-black hair. But the one thing that confused Dave was her general appearance.

_She doesn't look like she's seven, that's for sure! _Instead, she looked about his age. Trying to avoid being a jerk like his father said, Dave ignored that fact and went along with whatever was going on.

"Umm, thanks. You must be Samantha." Dave said, slipping his figurine into his pocket and extending his hand. Samantha jumped off the bed and quickly gave him a hug.

_Wasn't expecting this!_ Dave thought.

"Hello, David!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She pointed to Dave's chest. He looked down to see his name tag which read 'Airman 1st Class David Jordan'. "Oh yeah, that's right." Samantha sat back down on the bed and motioned for Dave to sit next to her.

"So," Dave said as he sat down, still curious about her older appearance, "When were you born?"

"September 1st, 1939" She responded. Dave did some math in his head_: Let's see… that means, 1949 would mean ten…'59 would be 20,and- no wait, uh… 1962 minus 1939 is… 2 becomes 12 so 12 minus 9 is 3 and…Ahhhhh…I suck at doing math in my head!_ He turned to Samantha, who had been amused by the strange faces he was making.

"Umm, pardon me for asking, but how old does that make you?" She put on her 'Thinking face' (which didn't make her look like she was taking a dump like Dave) and crunched the numbers. _I hope she's better at this than I am._

"Twenty-three." She quickly responded. Dave nodded his head. _That's why she looks my age._ Then, he smacked his head.

"That's right _I_ was born in 1939!" He shook his head, "In fact, I was born nineteen days after you."

"Interesting," Samantha said, "Now, let me ask you a question." Dave could only help but wonder what she would ask. "Alright, go ahead."

"What's flying like?" "It's like…huh," Dave had a hard time coming up with an answer, "Well, it depends on the aircraft. I've flown in two aircraft. The first was a T-33 trainer, it was a bit sluggish but reasonably responsive. But since I was still learning the basics, my instructor wouldn't let us pull any fancy stunts. Then, about a year ago, I was upgraded to the F-104 Starfighter. It was faster and much more agile," He began to smile, "Flying that thing was a dream. The plane was a bit of a challenge to control, but once I got used to the controls, I had the time of my life. To twist and turn at supersonic speeds, It's an incredible feeling," He then turned to face Samantha again, "I don't know if that answered your question."

"I think I need to fly for myself," She said, looking away for a moment, then turned back, "Alright, now you can ask a question!" Dave thought for a moment.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Dave asked.

"Because you weren't like the other ones." _Other ones?_ Dave thought, then looked at the four figurines lying on the carpet. _Oh._ Samantha continued, "You were nice to me."

"Even after I yelled at you?" Dave asked.

"But then you apologized for it." Samantha added at that moment, Dave yawned. "That was another reason why I brought you here." Dave was ecclesiastic

"Wait, so you'll let me sleep?' He eagerly asked. Samantha nodded. "Thank you!" he gave her a hug out of gratitude, pushed a toy monkey out of the way, then laid down on the bed. In mere seconds, Dave was finally asleep after eight days of zombies.

* * *

**So, it's official: I'm running on Valve time. These chapters are supposed to come out on Fridays but this is the second one to be published on a Saturday.**

**I blame part of the the delay for the previous chapter was me finally playing Assassins Creed: Brotherhood for the first time. As a result, it was the inspiration for the first part of this chapter.**

**Also, I unintenionally did something Good Burger did: Tried to have a heart to heart moment even though one line moments ago was "I think I broke my ass!" (see The Nostalgia Critic's review of the movie if you don't understand what I mean) I didn't really intend for that to happen, but when I wrote that line down, I instanly realized what I did.**

**And why does Samantha appear his age? Because I think it'd look weird for a 23 year old pilot to have any kind of a moment with a 7 year old girl. I don't know why, but that's how I feel. Plus, remember what happened Sept. 1, 1939?**

**So, no, this isn't the last chapter. I said this would be because I have everything planned out, but the inclusion of Dave's Assassin moment made this chapter much longer. It's kind of an odd paradox, though: I really don't like writing that much, but I like writing these kind of stories. Yeah, I don't get it either. It makes sense when you don't think about it.**

**And don't forget to vote for the next chapter's name!**


	15. Forward Unto Dawn

Chapter 15: Forward unto Dawn

_Ahhh! I feel loads better!_ Thought Dave as he woke up on Samantha's bed.

"Wonder how long I've been asleep?" He mumbled to himself as he opened his eyes, _I should probably ask Sa-_ _"_Wahh!" Inches from his face was Sam's. Dave flailed around out of surprise, causing Sam to crack up. Although she backed her head away the moment he screamed, Dave did get a quick glimpse of her eyes, which were a dull yellowish color, like a zombie's but still resembling a normal person's.

"You know," he said, calming down, "You have a knack for scaring me."

"I know." She replied, "Could I ask you another question?"

"Go ahead." He sat upright, next to Sam. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, Iaeger, West Virginia" Dave answered. _I wonder where that is_, Sam thought, "I'm from Bad Zwischenahn."

"That's neat," commented Dave. _I have no idea where that is!_ _Heck, I can't even spell it_. At that moment, Dave realized there was a third being in the room. He looked around Sam, in front of his bed.

"Gah!" He screamed as he un-holstered his C-3000 and pointed it at the hellhound lying on the floor. Sam followed his wide-eyed gaze.

"Oh, that's just Fluffy!" Samantha stood up, "She wouldn't hurt a fly!" She walked over to the dog as Dave stared at her, mouth agape.

_Was she paying any attention to what Fluffy and her puppies did back there!_ Dave shut his mouth as Sam turned around. "You can pet her, she won't bite!" Dave looked at the Hellhound, which barred its teeth and growled. Compared to other Hellhounds, Fluffy was a bit bigger and looked less, well, dead. Dave could also see that the dog was a German Shepard.

"No, bad Fluffy!" Sam scolded. She turned to him. "It's alright, you can pet her." Dave raised his hand and began to move it toward the still growling dog.

"Nice Fluffy, Davey likes his left hand," He nervously cooed as he slowly extended a trembling hand towards the dog. An impatient smirk grew on Sam's face. She grabbed Dave's hand and pulled to Fluffy's nose. Dave froze in fear as the dog began to sniff his hand. He then gave a huge sigh of relief as Fluffy began to lick his hand.

"See, I told you she wouldn't hurt you." Said Sam.

"Ok, I guess you were right," replied Dave as he began to pet Fluffy's head, "So, abut ho w long-" He was interrupted by a flash of light from one corner of the room. Dave, Sam, and Fluffy turned to see what it was. 'It' was a man identical to the Russian figurine. For a few seconds, they simply stared at each other before the man vanished the same way he came, leaving nothing but the faint smell of alchohol behind. Once he was gone, Dave turned to Sam.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Oh, He's…um…it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said nervously. "Alright…" Dave said with a hint of suspicion in his voice, "So, as I was going to say, how long was I asleep for?"

"Just over a day," She stated, "In fact, the sun is just beginning to rise." She pointed out the window, indicating the rising sun.

"So, that means I've been MIA for…How long?" He asked Sam. "How am I supposed to know? I haven't been keeping track," She answered, "About two weeks, maybe."

"Huh…" _Two weeks. I think I should get going._ He thought. Dave looked at Sam again.

"I think I ought to be leaving soon." He said.

"Why?" she asked. "Because I went missing in a million dollar fighter jet and they're probably convinced I'm being interrogated now."

"Oh, I suppose you're right." She said sadly, "Well, if you must leave, Be careful with the zombies."

"I'm just worried about those dogs." "Oh, I'll make sure they won't give you any problems." She assured Dave.

"Really?" Sam nodded her head. "But how will-" "Trust me."

"Alright then." Dave paused and looked around, "So, how do I-"He instantly disappeared in a flash of light.

He was soon back at the mainframe, feeling nauseous as usual. "Where should I go?" He asked hoping Sam was listening.

"Go to your room. I have a surprise for you."_ So she is listening. I wonder what's her surprise._ He left the mainframe and, upon entering the building to his left, ran into four zombies.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you guys!" He said as he opened fire on the undead Nazis with his Afterburner. He killed two of them before he was interrupted by a flash of lightning. Right next to him was a hellhound. He jumped away from it and raised his C-3000

"Uh, Sam, I thought-"He stopped when he saw the dog leaped at the two zombies and began to tear them apart."…Oh, thanks." "You're welcome." As quickly as it came, the dog vanished in another bolt of lightning.

"So, was that the surprise?" He asked. "Nooo…" Dave continued to his room, killing one more zombie.

"Look in the box." Dave saw the question mark covered box in front of the teleporter. He opened it and a series of random weapons began to appear.

"you know, this isn't much of a sur…prise?" Floating over the box was some sort of strange gun. It had a lever-like trigger, several wires sticking out of it, and three prongs sticking out of the front. It also seemed to lack a barrel, just having a metal rod.

"Samantha, what is this?" Dave asked as he looked over the weapon. "It is the Wunder Waffe DG-2," She stated as Dave found a brass plate with the name on it, "It is an electric rifle designed by… Edward Richthofen." She said, with a hint of malice on Richthofen's name.

"Did anyone else use this?" Dave questioned, recalling how the teleporters killed the zombies used to test it. "Yes, someone else did use it." Sam assured him. "Good." He said carrying the weapon out of his room.

"No, take the teleporter." Samantha cautioned. Dave opened his mouth to ask why, but stopped.

_I really don't think I should question her. She seems to know what she's doing. _With that, he turned around and entered the teleporter. After arriving at the mainframe again, Dave saw the box of ammunition in front of him again. In it he found the same assortment of ammunition as last time, but now there were also vacuum tubes.

_They must be for the Wonder Waffe._ Dave began to gather more ammunition, but soon ran into a problem.

"Sam, I have no place for these tubes!" Her solution was simple.

"Then take the box with you!" _Of course!_ Dave tucked the box under his arm and stood up.

"Now where should I go?" He asked.

"Get to the fence where you made your first escape."

"Why not go through the tunnels I got here in?" He asked, pointing to the entrance of said tunnel.

"Because I can't see you very well in there," She replied, "I can't send any of Fluffy's puppies to help if I don't know what's in there." Dave shrugged.

_Makes sense to me. _He turned east, towards the rising sun, ready to test out his new weapon.

* * *

**So, This one's a WEEK late. Like I said, Valve Time. **

**And I lied. This isn't the last chapter. It was getting a bit long, so I decided to cut it in two. Expect the last one to be a bit short. **

**And both of their hometowns are real. Bad Z-Im-to-lazy-to-look-at-the-name-again is a small port city in north western Germany. I picked it because I drew a picture of an Me-163 "Komet" stationed there during WWII. Apperantly, a local delicacy is Fried Eel. **

**And Dave says Wonder Waffe without the "L" He respects the Greman language to some extent (unlike Dempsey...). **

**The last chapter will be finished next Friday, but expect it on saturday because, well, you know. **


	16. Final Launch

Chapter 16: Final Launch

_Alright, so how did I get to that fence?_ Dave wondered as he left the mainframe for what he hoped would be the last time. He left the courtyard, walked past the Speed Cola machine, and stopped in front of the Quick Revive.

_Oh, now there's a bottle in it!_ He went over and picked up the bottle_. Hmm… _He suddenly realized something strange. "Sam, you wouldn't happen to know how my injuries from that fall healed, would you?" "I have no idea." Came her equally confused voice. They pondered the fact for several minutes before coming up with anything.

"Maybe it's because I've had nothing but Quick Revive to drink for the past week or so." Dave figured. "I suppose that makes sense." Sam replied. Dave slipped the bottle into his pocket and continued his escape. Once he got to the teleporter, he looked around.

_Now which way did I go?_ He wondered before hearing some moaning. He looked around to see three zombies stumbling down the stairs on his left. Samantha sent a hellhound to help him, but Dave raised his hand.

"Nah, let me test this thing out." The hellhound disappeared and the zombies broke into a run as Dave pointed the gun at them. He pulled the trigger, causing a bolt of electricity to jump from the gun to one of the zombies. From there, the electricity traveled from the first zombie to the other two, killing them instantly.

"Wow!" Was his simple response, _Now to figure out how I got to my Starfighter_. He looked around. Next to the teleporter was a small room. _Maybe I went through here._ He looked inside only to find it was a dead-end. The only note worth thing in it was…

_Another Brain-in-a-jar? Seriously, what are these for? _"Say, Samantha-" He was interrupted by… music. It started out with just an electric guitar, but it was soon joined by some drums.

"Umm, Samantha?" Soon, a voice joined the tune. At first it seemed to speak another language, but it changed to English:

"_All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity, I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve. Death be my dignity, Execute hemlock philosophy, Poison fills the cup of the carpenter..."_

Then there was a strange scream and the music continued, though with the occasional scream.

_Well, it has a good beat, I'll admit that._ Dave thought as he looked over the area once more, trying to remember his escape plan. After deciding this was not how he got to the fence, he returned to the courtyard.

_This is kinda fun!_ Dave thought as he fired the DG-2 at another group of zombies. There was something about frying zombies while listening to this music made him feel invincible. He zapped another group of zombies as climbed the steps in front of the mainframe.

"Just try and get me!" He yelled to the now swarming Nazis as he put new vacuum tubes into the DG-2. Dave spent the rest of the song standing in front of the mainframe, slaughtering groups of zombies with the wonder weapon, then killing the stragglers with his C-3000. Eventually, the song came to an end and with it the steady stream of zombies.

"Come on, I was just getting warmed up!" He yelled.

"Dave…" Came Sam's disembodied voice, "Did you forget about what you were doing?"

"Oh, heh, yeah that's right." He stuttered as he left the mainframe. He went to one of the fenced off alleyways and looked down it.

_Not that way._ He then crossed in front of the mainframe and went to another alley.

_Nah, I don't think this is the way either._ He looked around trying to figure out just how he escaped earlier. _God how DID I escape?_

"Dave, is something wrong?" Sam asked as she appeared behind him.

"Gah!" Once again, Sam startled Dave. He spun around to face her.

"No, I…" he started, "Well, yeah, I have no idea how I got out of this place." Samantha let out a frustrated sigh.

"Say," Dave asked, "Were you the one singing before?" "Well…I, erm…ye-yes." She answered with a nervous grin.

"Well, you've got a nice voice." Samantha blushed. "Why, thank you." After a pause, they got back to business.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam frowned, "Well, it seems our only option is to use the tunnel, but like I said, I don't think I can help you there."

"Don't worry, I got this thing." Dave said, lifting the DG-2.

"Alright, if you insist." She sighed, "Good luck." Sam then faded for Dave's view.

_Whoa. Alright let's go._ He turned towards the tunnel, but was startled, yet again, by Sam's voice.

"I'll have Fluffy clear the exit for you." "Sounds like a plan." He replied. Dave climbed through the broken window again. He then stopped to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. In moments, he could see…

"Shit!" …a zombie standing right in front of him, armed raised to attack him. Before the undead Nazi could deliver the blow, Dave fired the DG-2, killing the zombie and another one behind it. He continued his way through the tunnel blasting zombies with the Wonder weapon. Halfway through, he got a brilliant idea.

_I wonder what happens when I do this._ He pulled out his FPS-90 and fired it down the narrow corridor, slicing through every zombie left in the tunnel. Some of them continued to crawl on their arms towards him.

"Damn, you guys just don't give up!" He said, crouching in front of one. It stopped to hit him, but Dave jumped over it, knocking the leg-less zombie over. He quickly made his way out of the tunnel in time to see Fluffy bite off the lock to the gate. The large dog then disappeared in a bolt of lightning like the others.

"Good girl, Fluffy!" Dave yelled. He passed the gates and approached the stumpy-winged fighter, which was beautifully silhouetted against the morning sun.

_Someone ought to take a picture._ He used his knife to cut off the drag chute still attached to the tail. He then went to the cockpit to put all his weapons in. It was a bit hard to find the room, but he managed to jam The Afterburner, the FPS-90, the knife, and the soda bottles into it, but before he could fit the DG-2 in, Sam appeared behind him, causing him to jump

"I think that should stay here." She said, pulling the weapon from Dave's hand.

"Why?" "I just think it would be best." He decided she was probably right. _Plus, I can't fit anything else in there._ He turned back to his aircraft, but was stopped by a sudden hug from Samantha.

"I'm going to miss you!" She said. Dave returned the hug.

"It's alright. I…uh…" Dave wasn't sure of what to say_. I can't say I'm coming back!_ "…I won't forget you." Sam then thought of something.

"Wait here!" She said happily before vanishing. A few moments later, she returned with a teddy bear.

"Teddy? What-" He was cut-off by Sam, "Take Teddy with you. You'll understand why eventually." She said as she placed the bear in his hands. Dave decided to return her gesture.

"Here Samantha," He said as he pulled his dog tags over his head, "keep 'em." She took them from his hands and read them:

_Jordan, David M._

_012-14-1994AF_

_O-_

_Roman Catholic_

As she looked over the tags, Dave climbed into the cockpit. He put on his helmet and strapped himself in. Sam noticed his absence and looked towards the cockpit as he pressed the engine starter. Slowly, the turbojet began to spin-up, creating a deafening whining sound.

"Goodbye!" Sam yelled, barely audible over the engine. Dave turned and waved goodbye. Sam smiled when he then picked up Teddy so he could "Wave" goodbye as well.

_Now, let's get out of here._ He gave the engine a little more power and slammed on the right foot pedal, causing the aircraft to turn around. Once it was facing down the road, Dave brought the engine to full power and the Starfighter accelerated down the roadway.

_Come on, come on!_ The end of the road was fast approaching and the aircraft was still on the ground. At the last moment, the aircraft leapt into the air, barely dodging some trees. Dave then circled Der Riese to gain altitude, trying to spot Sam at the same time. After making a circle, he adjusted his heading to return to Munich.

_Man, the squad's never gonna-_ "Wait, what's that?" looking at the radar, he could see several aircraft to his right. He looked out the canopy to see a small group of UH-1 "Iroquois" Helicopters traveling towards Der Riese. Dave immediately got over the radio.

_I hope this thing works._ "Unknown helicopter flight, this is Hammer 4. Turn back, do not land at that facility. I repeat: turn back, do not land there!" The helicopter continued on their way, unabated by Dave's warning. Well, their funeral. Dave thought as he looked down at Teddy, _Now, let's go home._

* * *

**Wow, I can't even plan my delays right. Some of it has to do with the fact that I'm planning on drawing Dave's F-104C Starfighter. **

**This is also my longest chapter, at well over 2,000 words!**

**The chapter's title comes from a track from Ace Combat 5's soundtrack. It's pretty good, but I don't recall it playing in the game...**

**So, It's over. Until I make the sequel of course. I have a new poll: you can pick what I do next. The first option is to jump to the sequel immediatly (which finally got a name!) The next two are breaks from Nazi zombies for something different. The second choice is an Ace Combat fanfic. For those of you who have never heard of/played a game from the series, get a PS2, get one of the games, and play it. They're awesome. Option number 3 is like the second one, but with a Thomas the Tank Engine fanfic (Shut Up! At least I'm trying to be diverse). I've already determined it will be written like any other Thomas story (a Forward followed by four short stories). **

**Also, for the Sequel to SitG I need a list of sci-fi or experimental weapons that would be present in the early 60's. I don't care where they're from, whether they be from a movie, game, or book, as long as they would "exist" in the 60's, it's OK. I already know one weapon I'm going to use, and not to spoil it for you I'll just say "ASIPQTD" (Good luck figuring out what that stands for!). You canalso give me some strange (but not too out there) weapon idea. **

**And apperently, I've been spelling Richtofen's name wrong this whole time. I've been spelling it Richthofen as in the name of the red baron. **

**So, yeah, like I said, the story's done for now. If you have any questions, you can send me a message. **

**Edit: I updated Dave's dog tag to resemble a real one. The old one had his squadron on it. **


End file.
